Aracely Martinez
WARNING SPOILERS UP AHEAD !!!! Aracely Martinez is a protagonist of the series Heads or Tails. She is affiliated with Chloe, David, Lillian, and such as. Appearance Aracely is considered short although still being taller than Chloe, she (Aracely) being 5'1". Aracely's actual hair color is the color white, her hair is pink during the 2nd Volume and possibly the 3rd due to her constantly having a change of appearance. During the first volume, she had whit hair and purple eyes. Her main attire first consisted of having the main color scheme of mahogany. Her beanie and old turtleneck were with this color. She wore jeans along with this attire. Now, her attire mainly consists of her continuing to have her turtleneck, but with shorter sleeves and doesn't cover her horns. During the 2nd volume and so on, her hair changed to the color of a slightly desaturated pink, her eyes also became the color blue, but one of them is actually the color green once she goes into battle. The reasoning for her being able to change her eye colors and hair without having the need to put on contacts and hair dye is simply because the demon race she is is the type that can impersonate and change appearance smoothly. She also has a slim figure. Due to her appearance, it's one of the main reasons people have gained romantic feelings towards her. Personality Though she's seen as nice, she is also seen to be cold and aloof towards people, even to her friends. Aracely is also shown as the brains of the group and has more knowledge and common sense rather than anyone else. She also tends to be quiet a lot. This is proven to be the exact opposite of Chloe, who is louder and just straight to the battlefield and fights on the spot whereas Aracely thinks through it all and comes up with clever strategies, sometimes even needing the help of her friends for it to be accurately done. She's also seen hiding most of what she feels and her emotions inside, not bothering to let it all out. Only one specific person in anyone in her life knows her better than anyone else. All of this aside, she really does care deeply for her friends. History Aracely was born in the Martinez family, the first ranked family of demons. Legend used to have that even they were capable of killing each other if they had to. The legend then became a reality when Aracely accidentally killed her parents at a young age. This led to people finding out and spreading like wildfire due to her family reputation. People started looking down on her and even dissed the Martinez's altogether. Since this day, she hated her ability. But the one thing she started hating the most was her family name. She lived down low since then, in alleyways she would crawl into boxes. She was basically homeless until she met Max, an almost lifelong friend of hers. And her first that wouldn't have judged her for being a Martinez. The two were friends and survived having each other. The one day, a riot eventually came up. Finding the two, they took Max somewhere leaving Aracely to abandon him and hide again. Due to this, she felt even worse and had a goal to find him and give him the safety he deserves along with everyone else to gain equality no matter the races that existed. She eventually managed to enroll herself in Whitson Academy. There, most people knew the reputation with the Martinez's and the incident that occurred. People started bullying her until a female blonde came up to her and befriended her. She accepted. Finding out it caused the bullying to stop, she became extremely grateful and wanted to repay her. The blonde's response was, "Nothing pricey! Just being friends is enough for me!". This stuck with her throughout the entire course of her being in Whitson Academy, it never left her. Relationships Chloe Mackhaito She was the first friend that was a normal human to Aracely that stayed being her friend even after finding out she was a Martinez. It was revealed that Chloe was the blonde that made an impact in Aracely's life and always stuck by her side no matter what. The two bicker sometimes due to them being almost polar opposites. Years went by, the blonde, Chloe, had already known about Aracely being a Martinez and claimed to simply not've cared whether she was a Martinez or a high or lower ranked specimen. What mattered to her was that they had good terms and even with each other. The two have a strong friendship since they first met. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females